Cartoon Drama World Tour
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: Season 3 of my Cartoon Drama series. This time 14 of our original contestants and 2 brand new contestants travel around the world in attempt to win one million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 The Voyage Begins

Chris: Hello everybody and welcome to Season 3 of Cartoon Drama. This time were taking the contestants around the world to compete in even crazier challenges than ever before. We also have two brand new competitors to compete along with 14 of the original contestants. Lets welcome them. From the original 24 we have Buttercup, Blossom, Mandy, Mandark, Mary, Jack, Billy, Number 3, Flapjack, Courage, Marcaline, Dexter, Finn, and Susan. Welcome back you guys.

Marcaline: It's good to be back can't wait to win this time if somebody doesn't resort to dirty tricks again.

Susan: Quit complaining besides I won't need "dirty trick" to beat somebody like you.

Chris: I enjoy the conflict that you two present. Now then here comes our first new contestant. He's a special imaginary friend with a winning attitude. Please welcome Bloo.

Bloo: I'm ready to win this season. I saw what happened to my friend Coco and decided they should let a real imaginary friend compete.

Mandark: Real imaginary is an oxymoron I hope that you know that.

Bloo: Hey watch who your calling a moron your talking to the winner of this season.

Chris: Bloo's making a good impression already. Now it's time to meet the second new contestant. He's somebody I've been waiting to see in this game. Please welcome the best competitor you will ever meet. It's Chase Young.

Chase: I must say I am excited to see how well I do in this game. Perhaps I may even be able to win if I make smart enough decisions.

Chris: Oh boy this season is going to be really fun. Just so you guys know you'll be staying on our plane for the season as we are traveling. Winners however get to stay in the amazing first class section. Let's check it out.

Blossom: Wow the first class section looks amazing I hope my team can win often.

Buttercup: You said it sister I could get used to living like this. Whoever is on my team better be good enough to get us here.

Chris: I hope you guys enjoyed first class and speaking of teams it's time for me to reveal what the teams are. First we have the Visiting Voyagers. They are Mandark, Mary, Marcaline, Blossom, Dexter, Finn, Susan, and Flapjack. The second team the Traveling Tourists is Mandy, Buttercup, Jack, Billy, Number 3, Courage, Bloo, and Chase.

(Confessional Camera)

Susan: I hate my team so much. I have to deal with Marcaline the person I hate the most, my sister who still hasn't forgiven me from two season ago, my kind of still boyfriend who enjoys flirting with my worst enemy, my sisters crush who is still kind of mad at me, Blossom who forgave Mandark but hasn't forgiven me for eliminating Dexter, and Dexter an arrogant sexist genius who's mad that I eliminated him. Flapjacks the only person who doesn't hate me I am so leaving first if we lose.

Marcaline: So I have Susan on my team that sucks but at least we don't have the two newbies. I wonder how long those two will last.

Mandy: I will win this time because I'm going to trick the two new guys into working for me. Then when they least except it I will eliminate them.

Bloo: Dang this is going to be a tough season. At least I'm not stuck on the team full of hate for each other.

Billy: I have to win this time and nobody is going to get I'm my way.

Chase: So I didn't join this game because I wanted to be famous or even for the money. I did it to prove that I am the strongest person ever. It's more of a test of my skill for myself than anything else. First thing I'm going to do is do the impossible Eliminate Samurai Jack.

Jack: I hope that I can lead my team to victory if not then I have failed them.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Now then your first challenge is going to be dropping you off in the African Jungle. You must find your way out of the jungle and back to the plane. First person to have their entire team back wins and gets to stay in First Class until the next challenge. Losers vote somebody off. Good luck and try not to get lost.

[TT]

Jack: I believe that the plane is going to be west because when we were flying over the jungle I noticed these trees were only in the western part of the jungle.

Chase: I hate to break your theory Jack but I just checked and there are some trees similar to the ones your describing north of here.

Jack: That cannot be I specifically remember seeing them only in the West. Buttercup would you be so kind as to take this compass and fly around to see if Chase is right about the trees.

Buttercup: Sorry to say Jack but your wrong there are trees similar to the ones you described on the North.

Jack: Very well then we are all able to make mistakes I will try and meditate to see if I can find the way out of here.

Bloo: Listen buddy I'm sure your little meditation trick works nice when you want to rest but we have a challenge so I wouldn't recommend that.

Mandy: You idiot he's trying to sense where the jungle exist are so that we can get out of here quickly. If you interrupt him we might not be able to find a way out.

Bloo: Then what are we supposed to do while we wait.

Chase: I guess if we are waiting for Jack to finish his meditation then I am going to go for a walk. Don't worry I will stay within audible distance call me when Jack finishes finding the exists.

[VV]

Marcaline: I still don't get why I can't just fly to the plane and wait for you guys there.

Susan: How many times do I have to tell you we only win the challenge if we all get there? We need to stay together for this challenge.

Mandark: It's ok Susan just let Marcy go and then when we get there the team will be together. I'm surprised you wouldn't want her away from you since you hate her so much.

Susan: I don't trust her what if she doesn't go to the plane and instead heads off somewhere else so the other team will win and you guys can vote me off.

Dexter: Quit being so paranoid if Marcaline does that then we would vote for her not for you. Think for once in your life.

Mandark: Hey don't insult Susan like that. I know she isn't as intelligent as I am but that's no reason to speak to her as though she were an idiot.

Mary: My sister is a million times smarter than you even if she isn't smart enough to find a good boy for her.

Susan: At least I'm not the ones who's creepily obsessing over a boy whose already taken.

Finn: Hey Mary and I have reached an agreement in our relationship. Besides at least she didn't betray her friends for a guy that practically cheated on her in the second season.

Marcaline: There is nothing going on between me and Mandark when will you people get that through your thick skulls?

Mandark: You can't deny that you wanted something to happen. We mind liked in Season Two I know how you feel or felt about me.

Susan: So you admit that you did cheat on me with Marcaline.

Mandark: No I didn't she wanted me to be with her but I didn't because I am with you even if you weren't there.

Marcaline: How many times do I have to tell you Mandark I faked those thoughts knowing you would get them so I could manipulate you. I don't like you that way.

Blossom: Mandark you really need to decided which one of those girls you're going to be with.

Dexter: You have the worst thought process when it comes to girls Mandark first you obsess over my sister then you decide to play two girls.

Mandark: I'm not playing anybody besides your one to talk you created a stupid curse as an excuse not to talk to girls and you ended up with a girl who has half the intelligence of an average genius even though she claims to be smart.

Blossom: I thought we were friends don't insult me like that Mandark. Besides I am smart I just lost most of the intelligence when I lost my powers. Which you caused.

Mandark: Why does everybody bring that up? It was two season ago. Let it go already.

Flapjack: ENOUGH! All we've done is argue with each other. That's why Chris put this team together so we would argue. Let's not fall into his game. What do you guys say friends.

All of The team: Friends!

Flapjack: Good now let's go and win this challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Blossom: Man Flapjack really saved the team I'm glad Bubbles chose somebody like him.

Susan: I guess if it will bother Chris I will have to tolerate Marcaline but if she makes one more attempt on Mandark I'm going to hurt we badly.

Flapjack: I don't know what came over me I guess I just really wanted this team to get along.

(Confessional Camera End)

[TT]

Chase: I'm back has Jack finished with his meditation yet.

Mandy: No he hasn't for some reason he says he can connect worth the forest.

Jack: I feel as though some type of force is keeping me out and I can't break through it. First the trees know this what is happening to me.

Courage: It's ok Jack maybe your just tired from the long flight to get here. Come on I'm sure we can still win.

Number 3: Yeah we still have a chance. We have to go fast tough I think I heard the other team nearby.

Bloo: Oh I heard them alright. Heard them arguing they hate each other so much there is no way we can lose.

Chase: Jack I know you appreciate nature but do you think you could perhaps cut through some of the vines to make it easier for us to see the path.

Jack: That sounds like a good idea Chase let me just get my enchanted sword. That's strange for some reason I cannot pick up my enchanted sword.

Chase: That's weird here let me try. It lifts up just fine when I use it Jack. Would it be ok if I cut with it?

Jack: That is fine I do not sense any evil in you at all so I trust you but be careful it has power from the gods themselves.

Chase: Don't worry I'm sure your just getting used to fighting again. By the next challenge your definitely going to be your old self again.

Chris: Here come the Traveling Tourists but it's too late the Voyaging Visitors have already won the challenge. So you guys get to vote somebody off. Have fun with that.

Jack: Listen team I've been talking with a reliable ally and he has advised me to leave the game. However he said quitting was the coward's way out so I want all of you to vote for me. This game is ruining my skills and I need to travel the world on my own to raise them up again if I ever want to defeat Aku. It was an honor serving with you all.

Courage: Wait before you do this who is the reliable ally that advices you to do this.

Jack: He asked I keep him anonymous in case you guys wanted to vote him out for this plan. I am sorry but this is my final wish. I ask you fulfill it.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: Jack is really leaving early. This may be the only time I feel bad about voting for him. Now who will be my rival?

Billy: Goodbye Jack I hope you fix whatever is broken with yourself and come back stronger next time.

Courage: You helped teach me to be brave. I will honor your final request.

Number 3: Goodbye Jack thanks for all the good memories. I'm really going to miss you.

Buttercup: This has to be our saddest elimination yet but if you insist I will honor this for you.

Bloo: I didn't really know you much but you seemed cool. Gonna miss you Jack.

Jack: This is the only way. In season one my team almost never lost. Last season we lost very frequently and today I was all but useless. I need time away from this game to retrain in this time period. Thanks for the advice Chase. I'm glad you entered this game.

Chase: I don't know why I thought this would be a challenge. First I messed up the compass so Buttercup would think West was North. Second I went and mediated myself to create a barrier around the forest so Jack couldn't sense anything. The hard part was the sword. When nobody was paying attention I replaced it with a copy I made out of the heaviest material I could find then when I picked it up I got the real sword. Also since I used to be good Jack sensed the good I previously had and not my current alignment towards evil. Making it oh so easy to earn his trust. This was too easy. Next on my list might be a challenge. Mandark also known as the Monarch of Darkness.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Wow in the most surprising elimination ceremony for a first elimination ever we have a unanimous vote for Jack. I never thought you would leave first or unanimously. We're all going to miss you Samurai. I almost forgot this season we eliminate people by pushing them out of the plane.

Jack jumped out of the plane and slowest started to descend as he calmly contemplated what had happened.

Chris: Aw he was supposed to scream. Whatever maybe next time. What will be the next challenge? Where will we go? How will the new contestants get used to this competition? Will the Voyagers continue to get along? Find out next time on Cartoon Drama World Tour.

**A/N Well here is the start of Season Three. Let me know what you guys think about it so far. Request any locations or challenges for me to do. Tell me what you think about the new competitors Bloo and Chase. Till next time hope you guys enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2 When in Rome

Ch 2 When in Rome

Chris: Last time the season started with an incredible first challenge. Our contestants were introduced to their two new competitors and the teams were made. We then dropped them off in the middle of the African Jungle where they had to find their way back to the plane. Even with the Voyagers constant arguing they were able to win due to Chase's scheme to eliminate Jack in the first phase of his plan to prove he is the best. What will happen this time? Who will Chase get rid of next? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama World Tour.

First Class

Marcaline: We have got to keep winning this place is too good to give up.

Susan: I know what you mean I sleep so comfortably last night. We owe this all to you Flapjack.

Flapjack: Oh it was nothing I just wanted all to get along as friends.

Blossom: Well you really saved this team Flapjack. I think we all agree that you should be the unofficial team captain.

Flapjack: Wow I'm a captain. That's great I've always wanted to be a captain. Just like my captain back at the harbor.

Finn: You deserve it Flapjack. Three cheers for Flapjack the boy who saved our team.

All of the team: For Flapjack and for the Visiting Voyagers.

Regular Class

Mandy: I can't believe we lost and I can't believe Jack is gone. When I find out who his "reliable ally" is I am going to eliminate them. Nobody gets rid of Jack but me and I do it when he isn't useful to me anymore.

Chase: I understand your resentment Mandy but you need to understand his perspective. He is a samurai. His honor means everything to him and he felt he lost it.

Mandy: Watch how you speak to me unless you feel like going home early newbie. First rule of this game don't mess with me.

Number 3: Don't listen to her Chase she pretends to have real power when all she does is rely on others.

Billy: I don't know Number 3 I wouldn't say that much. Back in Endsville everybody is scared of her. Be careful Chase.

Chris: Attention Contestants report to the main hall for breakfast and information on your next challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Bloo: That was the worst night I've ever had if we don't win then I'm requesting a change to the other team.

Courage: I don't know how Number 3 can talk to her like that I am completely terrified of Mandy.

Mary: I am so glad our team is able to put aside our differences. One of us might win this after all.

Mandy: I don't like Chase he seems different from anybody else I've ever talked to. Its as if he truly isn't even bothered by my presence. He reminds a lot of Jack but different. I've got my eye on him.

Mandark: I just need to make sure my team keeps on winning then I will win this time. HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!

Chase: Mandy is truly getting on my nerves. I might move her higher on my list of people I will eliminate. Today however I must focus on winning and eliminating Mandark.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Hello Contestants today your challenge is going to take place in Rome. Once we get there I will explain all the details. But first can everybody please stand on the floor in front of me.

As everyone walked onto the area Chris asked them to it opened and they started falling. The contestants notice they aren't that high up and hit the ground falling into an area.

Chris: That was fun maybe next time I'll throw you guys from higher up.

Courage: Are you trying to kill us? Why do you enjoy causing us pain.

Chris: Relax I wouldn't actually kill you I'd just injure enough that it would amuse me but you'd still be able to compete. If you died you know how big the lawsuits would get. Anyways here we are in Rome for your second challenge. It is going to be an amusing time. For part one of your challenge you will have to escape this area filled with lions. First team to make it out wins and gets an advantage in part two.

Number 3: Isn't sending lions in here a little dangerous I thought you didn't want us dead.

Chris: There trained lions they won't kill you. Just terribly injure you. Good luck.

Chris leaves and a horde of ten lions enter. They start to surround the teams. The lions start to attack them and all the contestants run in different directions except for Chase.

Chase: This challenge is to easy. I have pet tigers, lions, and jaguars stronger than these. If will only take about five minutes for me to tame them.

Susan: Chris said the lions were already trained I don't think you'll be able to tame them Chase.

Chase: You worry to much Susan. Even if I can't tame the lions they won't be able to harm me. I just need to be able to get one alone. Marcaline would you care to assist me.

Marcaline: Sorry to break it to you Chase but we are on opposite teams why would I want to help you.

Chase: Because Marcaline if you don't then we can't get out, nobody wins and this entire challenge will be pointless. If you help me however you may be able to win.

Marcaline: Fine I see your point what do you want me to do.

Chase: Keep nine of the lions busy while I try to connect with this one. If my plan goes well then I should be able to have compete control over all the lions in a matter of minutes.

Marcaline: If you say so Chase I hope your plan works otherwise we are going to be in for a world of pain.

Chase grabs one of the lions and puts his hands on its head and heart. He starts communicating with the lion and is able to put it under his will. He then uses that connection to control all of the lions.

Chase: It's done all of the lions obey me now. First thing I'm going to do is order them to attack you guys. Buttercup while the lions keep them busy can you take turns flying us out of the arena.

Marcaline: I thought we had a deal Chase. You said if we helped you then we would win. You backstabbing betrayer.

Chase: No I said if you helped me you MAY be able to win. There still a possibility for you to win you just have to overcome the lions. I didn't lie you just didn't pay close attention to what I said. Have fun in there and by the way Chris lied they aren't trained lions so you might die.

Number 3: I feel bad leaving them inside of there with the lions. Especially if they aren't trained.

Chase: Do not worry Number 3 the lions are under my control they won't kill unless I command it. Besides I didn't lie to them and even if I did all is fair in love and war.

Mandy: That was a pretty interesting deception Chase it seems your good at tricking people.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: Chase was able to easily persuade the other team to help, and Marcaline of all people and then deceived them. Could he have been Jack's reliable ally that deceived Jack into believing he had to leave? It's a possibility.

Chase: I fear Mandy is starting to suspect that I am the one who eliminated Jack. If I am discovered it doesn't matter ill be able to talk my way out of it. Until then I need to continue winning if I want Mandark gone.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: The traveling tourists win the first part of the challenge. Ok Chef call of the lions and open the gates to the arena.

Chef: The lions aren't responding to my calls its as if they are being controlled by an external source.

Chase: Sorry about that. I connected with them and was able to tame them to do my bidding. Let me release them back into your command.

Chris: Ok then now that part one is over part two is about to start which is going to be a gladiator chariot tag team race.

Mandark: I hope you know that Chariot races were Greek not Roman.

Chris: I don't care it was cheaper to come to Rome. Each team is going to build their own chariot and race against the other team. Every lap around the coliseum a new member will race. First team to have every member complete one lap wins. Voyagers since you have one more person choose somebody to sit out this part. Travelers your advantage is choosing the order in which both teams will race.

Mandark: So who do you think should sit out this challenge?

Blossom: Who do you think is the weakest in our team for a chariot race?

Finn: If its ok with you guys I think it would be best if I sat out this challenge. I don't know how to drive anything or how to race. I think I'm the weakest link in this challenge.

Marcaline: I'm cool with you sitting out this challenge. Anybody got any objections to Finn sitting out.

Susan: If there aren't any objections then its settled Finn will sit out the challenge. So other team what's going to be our racing order.

Chase: If I may suggest the order I would say first to have Buttercup vs Blossom, second Billy vs Flapjack, third Mandy vs Mary, fourth Courage vs Marcaline, fifth Number 3 vs Susan, Sixth Bloo vs Dexter, then last I will go against Mandark.

Buttercup: I don't want to have to go against my sister first. Why don't you have somebody else go against her.

Courage: I'm also scared to go against Marcaline. Maybe it would be best if Buttercup and I switched opponents.

Mandy: We are listening to Chase's plan. I know what he is doing and ill explain everything when we are alone.

Chris: Very well then you will have one hour to build your chariot and get it ready to race. You can use any materials you find and build it any way. Also anything goes in this race so if you want to use any dirty tactics go for it you won't get disqualified. Till then good luck.

[TT]

Buttercup: So Chase what was your expert reasoning for making me go first against my sister.

Chase: It's a mind game. She is going to hesitate to use her full force on you because she cares for you. You however won't go easy on her and will use your powers to gain us a substantial lead. The rest of the set matches are just people I believe we will have a reasonable chance of winning. I'm surprised you realized my strategy Mandy.

Mandy: Your mind game was easy to figure out. I don't think it's going to work but its better than anything else this team would have come up with. Ukki start working on our chariot.

Number 3: Why should I be the one to build it what about everybody else?

Chase: Number 3 I believe you can build our chariot alone due to your experience with building 2x4 technology. If any of you want to help its fine but I believe she can handle it alone. If you need me I shall be meditating in the coliseum.

Bloo: First Jack and now Chase does everybody on this team enjoy waiting time meditating.

Chase: I would not criticize if I were you. Perhaps if you tried meditating once in your life you would see how helpful it is. I am off now. Good luck with the building.

[VV]

Blossom: I can't believe I have to go up against my sister first. This is going to be hard especially since she has her powers and I don't.

Dexter: Don't worry about it darling as long as you have our turbo chariot 3000 you can't possibly loose.

Mandark: Dexter stop flirting and help us finish building this no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get the max speed to be fast enough to keep up with Buttercup's super speed.

Mary: Have you tried diverting power from the traps and transferring the energy to the main engine.

Susan: Yeah we tried that but we are still only half as fast as Buttercup's max speed.

Dexter: What if you double the max conduit capacity so that we can maximize energy capacity.

Mandark: Even if we did that we would still be slower than her by at least five percent.

Susan: Unless we divert energy from the power transmitter into the max speed conduit and double our maximum output we should theoretically pass her max speed.

Mandark: Your a genius Susan I didn't even think of diverting from the power transmitter. That's why I like you.

Mary: Ok gross stop flirting with my sister while I'm around. It's so weird. You know I never thought we would all be this civilized around each other.

Marcaline: We honestly owe Flapjack a lot. He saved this team. Anyway how's the chariot going.

Dexter: We present the turbo chariot 3000. It's features include a super sonic speed function. Seven different weapons to damage the enemy chariot, and the dangerous red button.

Finn: What does the red button do?

Mandark: Don't worry about it we won't have to use it to win. We are already fast enough.

Marcaline: So how exactly does the chariot work? It's going to be pulled by bulls so how are we going to make them faster?

Mandark: Wait the challenge includes real animals? That's terrible I though we were building a way to pull the chariot now we waisted all this time for nothing. We only have five minutes left what are going to do.

Flapjack: Don't worry about it guys I'm sure that whatever we built is good enough even without a robotic source to pull it. Besides real animals means Buttercup can't use her full speed.

Mary: Thats right we might still be able to win this challenge after all.

(Confessional Camera)

Chase: If everything goes according to plan then we will win and I will convince the other team to eliminate Mandark due to the fact that most of them have conflict with him and their truce cannot last forever especially with his traitorous nature.

Mandy: Chase's plan better work otherwise he is going to be the one I am sending home. I don't trust him at all. He just seems so different.

Billy: Chase better hope that his plan works otherwise he is going to be out. That's what he gets for talking out against Mandy.

Mary: I can't believe that Mandark and I are friends and I forgave my sister. I guess people do deserve a second chance.

Susan: Thanks Flapjack for helping my sister forgive me and Mandark. Now the only person I'm still at conflict with is Marcaline, but even she is being tolerable.

Flapjack: Who knew that I could save an entire team and help mortal enemies become friends. I guess friendship is stronger than hatred.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Ok teams now that you have your chariots built connect them to these bulls we have and prepare to start racing. It will be a continuous race. Stopping only to change racers each lap. First team to have all members complete a lap wins. First up Buttercup and Blossom.

Buttercup: Don't expect me to go easy on you just cuz you don't have your powers.

Blossom: Oh I don't expect you to just know you can't use your max speed otherwise your bull that carrying your chariot might pass out.

Chase: She is right Buttercup take it slowly but make sure you gain our team an advantage for the later racers.

Chris: Ok get into your chariots and prepare to race. Remember anything goes so don't be afraid to play dirty.

They both get into their chariots and start to race. They are evenly tied until Buttercup starts flying with her chariot and uses her speed to pass Blossom. She finishes her lap while Blossom is barely halfway done. Billy gets into his Chariot and starts going. Blossom finishes her lap and has Flapjack go. Billy starts to throw things at Flapjack in an attempt to slow him down. Flapjack activates one of his Chariots traps which shoots spikes at Billy's Chariot. Flapjack uses this to pass Billy and finish his lap. He gives the chariot over to Mary who starts going and gets and advantage over Mandy. Mandy tries to wreck Mary's Chariot but all of her traps fail. Mary finishes her lap and Mandy finishes shortly after. Marcaline gets into get chariot and starts to fly over Courage who is too scared to go. Marcaline finishes her lap and passes the chariot on to Susan. Courage finally finishes his lap and Number 3 starts at a huge disadvantage. Susan is about to finish her lap when the lions from the first part of the challenge attack and destroy her chariot.

Chase: Did I forget to return these lions to chef. Oh well I guess it's too bad for you guys.

Marcaline: Hey that's not fair our entire chariot got destroyed by lions how are we supposed to finish now.

Chris: You may repair your chariot however the other team will get a huge advantage in the race.

Mary: Its better than not doing anything come on you guys we have to work fast so they don't get to far ahead.

Bloo starts his lap and goes extra slow confident that he is going to win.

Chase: Do not get so confident Bloo. They might still be able to pull something off.

Bloo: They have to rebuild their entire chariot how could they possibly win.

Bloo finally finishes his lap and hands the chariot over to Chase. He goes as fast as he can is more than halfway finished when the Voyagers chariot is fixed and Dexter starts his lap.

Mandark: Dexter you need to push the red button it's the only way we can win this.

Dexter: We didn't test that though what if something goes wrong.

Mary: Trust us Dexter I'm sure that four geniuses like ourselves can do this.

Dexter: Very well then. I hope that his works.

Dexter pushes the red button on the chariot and time starts to slow down around everything except for him. He finishes his lap and quickly hands it over to Mandark. Mandark starts his lap and is about to finish when time distortion effects ware off. Chase barley losses with Mandark passing before him.

Chase: What was that red button and how did you win.

Dexter: It was a time distortion effect. With that we were able to turn ten seconds into ten minutes. I had a prototype of this but it didn't work well. My team was able to fix the distortion effect though. So you only passed through ten seconds and we had ten minutes to finish my turn, and Mandark's turn.

Chris: With the power of time and science on their side the Voyagers have won again. Travelers you vote somebody of again.

Chase: So team who should we vote for.

Mandy: I think it should be either you or Bloo. Your both new to this and its your guys fault we lost.

Chase: What about you Mandy. Every time you are safe from elimination because you blame other but you have done nothing to help. I feel we should vote for you.

Mandy: Fine then. There are seven members on this team we will see who ends up leaving today me or you. You guys are either on his side or mine.

(Confessional Camera)

Billy: Man Chase is really getting on Mandy's bad side. Too bad he seemed like a good competitor. He's probably leaving today though. The important thing is I need to beat Flapjack in the next challenge. You know how humiliating it is to loose to that guy. It's very humiliating.

Number 3: Who should I vote for. I can finally get rid of Mandy but Chase wasn't that nice in today's challenge.

Courage: I'm scared of Mandy so if she leaves today then that is going to be a good thing.

Buttercup: Chase plan failed us but Mandy supported it, and Bloo is really the person who cost of our victory. I don't know who to vote for.

Bloo: I really don't care who's gone as long as its not me. If I leave then this team is defiantly not wining ever.

Chase: So Madark you escape me for today but next time I will make sure your team loses and you are eliminated. At least now I can get rid of Mandy. She has gotten on my final nerve and nobody ever wants to get on my bad side.

Mandy: I'm sure of it. Chase is Jack's reliable ally. Also, he didn't eliminate Jack as a friend he did it to help himself. When I get rid of him then I will not have anything to worry about.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: This is going to be a fun elimination. The only two people who got votes were Chase and Mandy. You have anything to say.

Mandy: If you voted for me then you had better watch your back because I'm not leaving.

Chase: Say whatever you want Mandy. You have no allies, no friends, and no real power. You lost before you even started playing this game.

Chris: Well here are the votes. One for Chase, Two for Chase, One for Mandy, Three for Chase, Two for Mandy, Three for Mandy, and the last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy. Your out. Chase you get to stay here for another challenge.

Mandy: Thats ridicules how could I loose so early. Whatever you people just lost your best team member.

Chase: Sorry to ruin your day but I'm their best team member. Your nothing more than an insect under my boot.

Mandy: By the way you guys should know Chase isn't what you think he is. Chase is...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris: isn't it fun when they fall off the plane. So glad I heard a scram this time. What was Mandy going to say? Where will we go next? Who will Chase feel is unnecessary in the competition? Will the Travelers every win a challenge? Find out next time on Cartoon Drama World Tour.


	3. Chapter 3 Japanese Invasion

Ch 3 Japanese Invasion

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama World Tour our contestants traveled to Rome where they escaped the lion pit using Chases power over feline animals. The teams then participated in a relay gladiator race where the Traveling Tourists had an incredible lead until the Voyagers used their secret weapon a time stopper. Mandy was then sent home for trying to stand up against Chase. Who will win this time? Who will Chase get rid of? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama World Tour.

Bloo: I can't believe we lost again, are you sure I'm not aloud to switch teams.

Chase: We are already short two members if you leave then we would be at an even greater disadvantage.

Buttercup: If your so great and powerful then why are we loosing even though your still here.

Chase: One person can not make an entire team. We have to work together otherwise we will fail no matter how many strong competitors we have.

Billy: Is that why you got rid of Mandy because she wasn't a team player?

Chase: I didn't do anything. We got rid of her because she is manipulative and backstabbing. We couldn't trust her.

Number 3: How do we know we can trust you? We don't know you and you were acting kind of evil last challenge.

Chase: I did what had to be done to win. I don't have any personal grudges I just want us to not keep loosing people. Loosing Jack was our biggest setback.

Courage: You know we still don't know who his reliable ally was, and I'm starting to suspect that person wanted him gone for their own advantage, not his well being.

Chase: This entire team is a mess. I need to go mediate and try to figure out how to win this next challenge.

Chase leaves his seat and heads to plan how to eliminate his next victim. He then stops to overhear the Voyagers conversation.

Mandark: I am so glad we won again its all thanks to our genius idea to make the time effect.

Dexter: You guys were able to help me perfect my original prototype so I have to thank you guys.

Susan: No problem Dexter that's what geniuses are for.

Mary: Yeah and we are all geniuses. So there's no way we can loose.

Finn: Not all of us are geniuses. You know I feel kind of useless on this team. You are all geniuses and Flapjack is what keeps us all together. I don't contribute anything.

Flapjack: Thats not true this team wouldn't be the same without you.

Dexter: Yeah without you we wouldn't have anybody for the physical challenges.

Finn: Marcaline can help out in the physical challenges more than I can. You guys are all nice but you have to admit without me nothing changes.

Marcaline: Come on don't talk that way your the coolest adventurer I know. You can't say that you don't contribute.

Finn: Its fine I'm going to go think about this for a while. Ill be back in time for the challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Bloo: Man we keep loosing and Chris said I could only change teams if my team let me but Chase is being a jerk.

Buttercup: I plan on winning this season and in order to do that this team must start winning. If we don't win this challenge one of the newbies is leaving.

Billy: It's so weird without Mandy here. She usually stays in the game for a long time. I hope I don't leave early too.

Flapjack: I hope Finn feels better soon he is an important part of our team.

Mary: Ok so I know Finn and I decided to just be friends but its still so sad to see him like this. I think I still have feelings for him.

Mandark: We have to keep on winning. If we loose then we may start fighting again and when that happens I loose my allies.

Finn: I guess I should feel a little good about myself. I mean we haven't lost yet so that must be a good thing right?

Chase: I feel my team is loosing trust in me. I have to earn it back if I want to keep leading them. If we win today then Flapjack goes home as he is the only thing keeping that team together. If we somehow end up loosing, then I'll most likely get rid of Bloo since he is getting on my last nerve.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: You guys are going to enjoy today's challenge. We are going to Japan home of Samurai, anime, and ninjas.

Mandark: Actually ninjas were mostly Chinese but they later spread to Japan after...

Chris: I don't care about facts. Anyways today's challenge one of your team members is going to be held in a ninja fortress that you will need to invade in order to retrieve them.

The lights in the plane turn off and two team members are taken.

Chris: Looks like the ninjas have decided to take Chase and Finn. Good luck retrieving them. First team back to the plane with their member wins.

Buttercup: Well it looks like Chase isn't going to lead us to another failure.

Mary: Man Finn already felt useless now we have to do an entire challenge without him.

Chris: Ok teams get going and find your captured team member.

[Ninja Fortress]

Chase: Finn are we alright you got injured while we were being transported here.

Finn: I'm fine well I guess we are the ones chosen to be captured. That's fine I couldn't really help much anyways.

Chase: Why do you have a low self esteem. I haven't really seen you fight but from what I heard your a good fighter and have even saved the world a few times.

Finn: Yeah I've fought some dangerous enemies. The Litch was a crazy battle. I just don't see how that could apply here.

Chase: If I wanted to I could escape right now and win for the team, but I am letting them do this on their own. Sometimes you help by not doing anything at all.

Finn: Your a really smart guy Chase. You remind me of Jack. It's to bad he was eliminated first.

Chase: Yes it was a shame. If you'll excuse I will be meditating while I wait for one of our teams to arrive.

[TT]

Courage: So how are we going to invade this ninja fortress there must be traps everywhere.

Number 3: I don't think we have anybody to come up with a strategy that's usually Chase's job.

Buttercup: We don't need him and we will prove it by winning this challenge.

Bloo: Well then what do you suggest we do.

Buttercup: Simple we split up and take different paths. I will fly around and see if I can spot anything from the sky. Bloo you go with Billy and look out back while Courage and Number 3 search the front.

Number 3: That sounds like a good idea to me. Lets go team split up and find Chase.

[VV]

Dexter: So how are we going to find Finn.

Marcaline: Do you have some sort of tracking device? If you do just use that and then we will know exactly where he is.

Mandark: I have a tracking device but I need some of his DNA for it to work.

Mary: I have some of his hair. That should work.

Susan: Why do you have his hair? You still have feelings for him don't you Mary.

Mary: What... no... Of course not. Anyways lets get to tracking him.

[TT]

Billy: This plan of yours isn't working I say we just follow the other team and see if they lead us to Chase.

Buttercup: They aren't going to keep them in the same room that would just be to easy. We are going I keep looking the way I said so stop complaining.

Courage: Why couldn't she have been the one kidnapped by the ninjas instead of Chase. That would make all our lives so much easier.

[VV]

Mandark: Thats weird the tracking signal just ends here yet theres nowhere they could be hidden.

Susan: Unless they are being held underground.

Mary: In an area filled with lead so we can't track them.

Dexter: Very well then we need to start digging underground to find them.

They are about to start digging when they inadvertently set off a trap and an alarm sounds.

Marcaline: Great the ninjas know we're here now we have to avoid them.

They are almost hit with shrunken and then run away.

Blossom: We have to split up they won't be able to follow all of us.

[NF]

Chase: Looks like somebody set off the alarm. I guess it's not much longer until they find us.

Finn: Yeah I guess so. I wonder which of our teams is closer to finding us.

Chase: I'd say yours. My team has an idiot boy, an arrogant girl, an oxymoronic dog, an obnoxious blob, and an innocent child. Your team on the other hand has four geniuses, the queen of the vampires, a former super hero, and the friendship that keeps you together.

Finn: Do you hate your team chase?

Chase: I don't hate them they are all helpful in their own way, I just wish we could work together, then perhaps we could win.

[VV]

Mandark: Ok I think we were able to avoid them. What do we do now.

Marcaline: I say we take down one of them and force him to tell us where Finn is.

Mary: I like that plan but better yet why don't we take down all of the ninjas instead of just one. If we come up with a good enough strategy we can beat them.

Dexter: Ok then what's the plan for taking down these ninjas.

Mary: Dexter you and Mandark call your giant robots and use that to cause a distraction. While they are handling you guys Marcaline and I will find Finn unground, and Blossom, Susan, and Flapjack will keep an eye out for any other ninjas.

Mandark: Ok then lets do this.

They summon their robots and enter them to fight back. The ninjas summon their own mechs to fight back against Dexter and Mandark. Meanwhile Marcaline and Mary dig to find Finn and Chase. Mandark and Dexters robots are outnumbered can't handle the ninjas. They exit their robots and take take them on alone. They are quickly taken down but stall long enough for Marcaline and Mary to find the seal leading to Finn and Chase.

Finn: You guys are here. What took so long.

Mary: We had to fight our way through some crazy killer ninjas, we might have found you, but we haven't won yet we still have to get back to plane with Mandark and Dexter, and the ninjas have them.

Chase: Allow me to take care of the ninjas. It will be easy for me.

Mary: Why would you help us your on the other team that has a loosing streak.

Chase: I accept the fact that we have lost this challenge. The best thing to do would be to help you so this thing can end already. The only thing I ask is you don't tell my team. They might see it as being a traitor and vote me out for it.

Finn: I say we listen to him Mary. I've spent my time here talking with him and he's a pretty cool guy. I trust him and think you should to.

Chase: Very well then you guys go to the plane I shall arrive there with your missing team members shortly.

Chase then grabs some of the ninjas shrunken and smoke bombs. He then runs into the second prison chamber where Mandark and Dexter are. He throws the smoke bombs to distract the guards then grabs Dexter and Mandark. He throws the shrunken and knocks out the renaming guards. He grabs a sword that was hanging on the wall and cuts the chains they had no them. He picks them up and drops them off at the plane before returning back to his original cell.

Chris: It looks like they Voyagers win another challenge. I'll inform the ninjas to let Chase go and call back the Travelers.

(Confessional Camera)

Courage: Great we lost again. I wish we could win so I wouldn't have to keep getting rid of people.

Billy: Buttercup was a worse leader than Chase I don't know why she thought she would do any better.

Number 3: Oh I guess we loose another team member.

Bloo: This is the reason why I need to change to the other team. They know how to win. Our leader isn't any good.

Buttercup: Ok so I made us loose one time. Chase has made us loose twice so that's no reason for me to leave.

Chase: I've earned Finn's trust now I won't have to worry about my team not trusting me because I have trust on the other side. Today however somebody tried to take my place as leader. They failed and for that reason she must go. Goodby Buttercup.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Well this is sad three times in a row. Why are you guys so bad at this game. Whatever lets count the votes. We have one for Chase, Two for Chase, One for Buttercup, Two for Buttercup, Three for Buttercup, and the last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chase. It's a tie so the tiebreaker will be determined by whoever can knock the other out of the plane first.

Buttercup: This is going to be to easy. I have super powers and you've got nothing.

Chase: Chris this fight is a little unfair. Is it fine if I only use one arm.

Chris: Umm okay I guess anyways lets go.

Buttercup flies at Chase and pushes him towards the door. He flips over her and knocks her down. He then picks her up and throws her out. She controls herself and flies back at him. He holds his arm out and stops her mid flight. He then chokes her until she can't struggle anymore. Once she's tired he tosses her out the door.

Chase: I hope you are not injured I should have held back a little more.

Buttercup: Fine you win, but just wait you'll be out. People like you don't win.

Chase: Thats where your wrong. I always win. The only time I loose is when I don't care enough to win.

Chris: Man she just had to have flying powers I wanted to hear her scream as she fell. Whatever I guess. Will the Voyagers ever get a victory. Will anybody ever be able to beat Chase. Will I get to hear anybody scream? Find out next time on Cartoon Drama World Tour.

**A/N So Sorry I haven't updated in so long it's not even because of school, I just had terrible writers block. I had challenges thanks to a fan submission, but I didn't know how to write them. I promise this won't happen again. Durning this mini hiatus I updated my second story Gotham High. Again sorry for the lack of updates. I'm graduating in three weeks so I should have more time to write soon. Leave a review telling me what you think and hope you enjoy. Sorry again. **


End file.
